


【鳴佐】『今天也是大失敗。』

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#佐助為了治療看黃片也撸不出來的鳴人帶著鳴人去嫖，結果一不小心被人嫖<br/>#419粉點梗<br/>#現代AU<br/>#體育系鳴X醫學系佐<br/>#並沒有醫學知識那個不重要</p>
<p>  ❤點梗感謝 鹿角katsuno</p>
    </blockquote>





	【鳴佐】『今天也是大失敗。』

**Author's Note:**

> #佐助為了治療看黃片也撸不出來的鳴人帶著鳴人去嫖，結果一不小心被人嫖  
> #419粉點梗  
> #現代AU  
> #體育系鳴X醫學系佐  
> #並沒有醫學知識那個不重要
> 
> ❤點梗感謝 鹿角katsuno

「所以……還是不行?」宇智波佐助，醫學系高材生兼系草，今天又被竹馬已老樣子的問題叫來租屋處，此時正坐在對方的書桌椅上翹著腳看著一臉洩氣的鳴人。

「是啊…完全失敗啊我說。」佐助的竹馬漩渦鳴人同一大學的體育系學生，金髮藍眼小麥色皮膚長相帥氣的混血兒，還是籃球校隊，在學校也是人緣超好的風雲人物，但他有一個莫大的問題，只有他一個人知道，不對，坐在他對面的這位竹馬也是知道的。

漩渦鳴人有射精障礙，不知道為什麼一個好好的大好青年就是撸不出來，其實以前他也沒有這個問題的，這個問題大概是從高中快畢業時開始的之後他上網查了都是建議直接去看醫生，但...那時候他怎麼有臉告訴他父母這件事，青春期的孩子是很敏感的。

糾結了很久鳴人想到了他的竹馬準備上醫學系，在一次把他找來家裡打遊戲機的時候畏畏縮縮的請教了他這個問題，還記得那時候佐助口中叼著的薯片掉了一半到地上。

「你說什麼?」佐助嘴裡叼著鹽味薯片聽完鳴人的問題愣了一下口中的薯片掉了一半。

「就是…我想問你，怎麼撸都射不出來有什麼辦法解決啊。」鳴人自己也知道問這種問題有些詭異但他真的沒法了，總不能一直這樣撸不出來。

「你是指……你自…那什麼的時候…射不出來?」佐助默默把掉在地上的薯片撿起來扔到垃圾桶，冷靜了一下問到。

「對!就是這樣!我該怎麼辦啊佐助，你一定有辦法的對吧我說!」鳴人一付哭天喊地的樣子撲了過來抓住他的肩膀猛晃，佐助被晃的暈頭轉向一掌打到對方的頭上。

「你先冷靜一點!」收回手，佐助看著摀著頭一臉委屈的鳴人，咳了兩聲，自己雖然是要讀醫學系沒錯，但他其實並沒有想專攻泌尿科什麼的現在問他這些有些過早了吧，但看鳴人一臉崩潰的樣子，為了自己的……好友，還是幫他想想辦法吧。

「你應該要去看醫生吧。」佐助認為與其他們兩個在這裡研究，讓鳴人直接去看醫生是更好的選擇。

「佐助……。」鳴人哀怨的叫著對方，這種有辱尊嚴的事，讓別人知道了他去看男科還不被笑死。

「我…你…唉，你這個問題多久了?以前都一直射不出來?」覺得還是了解一下事情的始末再來看看情況。

「也不是...大概是高中快畢業……就是修學旅行之後左右的樣子。」鳴人回想了一下，在那之前他看著一些黃片什麼的都可以撸出來，現在雖然勃起正常但就是達不到高潮。

「看著成人片做過嗎?」

「當然有啊……就是撸不出來不然我怎麼找你。」

佐助心裡想的是，你撸不出來找我幹嘛!!是要我幫你撸是不是啊!

「嗯好…你自己有覺得問題在哪邊嗎?」冷靜一下佐助還是覺得感快幫鳴人想想問題到底出在那裡，順手關掉遊戲機不然背景音樂太吵了，沒想到這一關，室內突然安靜反而更尷尬了。

要知道雖然都是血氣方剛的青少年一起討論一些黃色的事情沒什麼大不了的，但佐助偏偏就是高冷臉皮薄型，鳴人也很少會跟他講到這方面的事情，通常只要他隨便開個黃腔佐助都會像在看白癡一樣瞪他一眼。

「我不知道啊!明明都硬到不行就是，好像少了什麼啊我說。」鳴人說著整個人往後倒去，在地上焦躁的滾來滾去。

「好了，你冷靜一點。」佐助拍拍鳴人的腦袋讓他起來別躺在地上。

「佐助你幫幫我吧，你一定要救我!」鳴人順勢抓住佐助的手，用著大型犬一般閃閃的眼睛看著他，做著奇怪的請求。

「好…我會…幫你想想辦法。」無奈之下佐助只好答應幫鳴人進行”治療”，當然這個治療是很不正統的，畢竟也都還不是專業的，不過佐助覺得鳴人的問題是心理上的，因為就他的話來看能正常勃起，而且是不久前才突然射不出來，肯定有一些原因，只是本人也不清楚。

於是之後佐助帶了幾個片子來找鳴人，把東西拿給他，鳴人看到封面上是各種奇怪主題的R20黃片，有觸手，什麼調教肉便器，制服電車謝肉宴，讓鳴人有些意外:「佐助…你怎麼會有這些?」

佐助這個人在鳴人看來就是清心寡慾的高領之花，現在拿出這一堆奇奇怪怪的黃片讓鳴人一下矇了，他的佐助怎麼了，他的佐助才不是會隨便拿出一堆奇怪黃片的人啊!

「吵死了…要不是你我哪會去找這種東西。」佐助撇過頭去臉紅到耳根子，咬著唇有些不滿的說到，丟死人了這輩子沒看過幾次黃片的他去找這些時把自己全身上下都包的緊緊的生怕給人認出來。

「喔……佐助你看過了嗎?」鳴人低下頭翻了翻那幾個片子，看起來都是很刺激的，然後抬起頭問一臉比他這個收到東西的人還害羞的佐助。

「誰…誰會看過啊!」佐助整個人都炸了起來。

「那…你要一起看嗎?」鳴人呆頭呆腦的問到，他其實只是存脆想邀兄弟一起看片子，青春期的男生一起看黃片也是很正常的，他就跟牙和鹿丸他們看過很多次，不過仔細想想卻沒有跟佐助這個他認識最久的朋友一起看過。

「誰要跟你一起看啊，快滾去撸吧!」佐助說完轉身甩上鳴人家的門自己紅著臉跑走了。

鳴人摸摸被門打到的鼻子，心想這傢伙幹嘛這麼激動，搞得好像自己是要約他砲不是看片子似的…等等約砲，鳴人不知道為什麼臉也紅了，佐助的後頸好白啊，平常老是喜歡穿高領，今天怎麼就穿了個大V領呢。

結果鳴人那天有撸出來嗎，當然沒有，所以他們的治療一路持續到了暑假結束兩人都上了大學。

今天是假日，所以佐助才又被鳴人找了過來，佐助也有些無奈，都好幾個月了事情依然沒有進展不要說鳴人了連他都煩了，鳴人內心肯定也是大崩潰的。

「我說你怎麼就射不出來呢……」佐助雙手環胸敲著腳坐在椅子上辦自言自語的說道，其實他也是真的很煩惱，但這句話成功讓鳴人大聲嚷嚷起來。

「我就是不知道啊我說!」鳴人仰頭大喊，從床上扯來一顆枕頭按在頭上拉扯，倒在地上翻來翻去。

「好啦…你冷靜一點，我們再想想辦法。」佐助看著趴在地上的鳴人安慰到，說是想辦法，他們這幾個月也試過很多了，不管是看刺激的成人片，上網找什麼絕佳自慰手法，網購男用自慰器，上面還寫著什麼10段變壓龜頭刺激，一付很厲害的樣子，結果還是沒用。

「還有什麼方法啊我說……。」鳴人一臉絕望，他之前甚至纏著佐助問他自慰怎麼高潮的，太久沒射出來過他都快忘記那種感覺了，不過佐助怎麼會老實回答，死纏爛打了一陣子佐助才紅著臉拍了他一掌說，他也很少做如果有感覺就隨便撸一撸很自然就射了他哪知道。

那次鳴人甚至失心瘋的要脫佐助的褲子叫他自慰給自己看，結果在被佐助揍的頭上腫了好幾包後冷靜了下來。

「嗯…不是聽說那什麼，前列腺按摩?」佐助停頓了一下，想到他找資料時找到的東西，什麼按摩前列腺能治療無法勃起，還很有快感什麼的。

「那是什麼?」鳴人顯然是對這方面完全不了解，他是聽說過前列腺這東西，不過連他在哪裡又要怎麼按摩他可是完全不懂。

「呃……就是…。」佐助稍微解釋了一下怎麼進行，簡單來說就是把手伸到後面…對肛門，然後找準位置按壓，還說這是有醫學根據的，結果當然得到鳴人巨大的反彈。

「我才不要啊我說!」鳴人一聽到要把手指插到後面整個人跳起來摀著自己的屁股往後退了好幾步貼在牆壁上。

你逃什麼，誰對你的屁股有興趣，佐助在內心吐槽，要不是你這毛病治了大半年沒好誰想跟你討論這些啊，這半年已經快把他的羞恥心耗光了啊!

「你不是想治好嗎，總要試試。」

「這才不一樣!我是射不出來又不是站不起來!」鳴人依然堅持反薄，要他插自己屁股大不如一輩子射不出來算了。

「好啦好啦，不然我們再想想還有什麼方法沒試過。」放棄了這項選擇，佐助繼續想還有什麼方法，鳴人說老是覺得少了什麼才射不出來，也就是沒有達到高潮的刺激?那個刺激是什麼?不過等等......這半年來他們一直都是採用加註自慰的方式，會不會這邊就錯了?

「對啊還有什麼…在這樣下去我是不是真的要去看醫生了啊。」鳴人走回來坐在佐助前面的地板上抱著他帶著魚板圖案的枕頭盤腿。

「鳴人…我在想，我們這半年一直在幫助你自慰時能高潮對嗎?」佐助一手拖著下巴做沉思狀，一臉認真，雖然他們再講的是這種事情。

「是啊，都大半年了你還不清楚嗎我說。」

「我在想，說不定我們沒搞對方向……。」

「啊?什麼意思?」鳴人抬起頭有些不解。

「會不會你是需要真槍實彈來一次才能射出來?」佐助抬起頭看著鳴人提出他的想法。

「啊?」

「就是，你找個人睡一次看看吧。」看鳴人沒有理解的樣子，佐助更進一步的說明:「說不定你和人睡了一次就解決了。」

「不不不!等等，你說的簡單，我又沒有女朋友上哪找女人啊，難不成你要給我睡嘛!」鳴人有些慌張，他可是大齡處男，女朋友沒交過幾個而且還都是很快就分的那種，明明都是那些女生到追的先提出分手的也都是她們，到現在上大學鳴人決定想佐助一樣不接受那些不熟識女孩的告白了，他要的是真愛!

「你說要睡誰啊白癡!這我來想辦法，明天晚上6點準備好了我來接你。」佐助說完起身提起自己的背包，在鳴人還有些不解的狀態下自己走出鳴人的家。

所以當隔天發覺自己置身於紅燈區的鳴人還是有點傻的，他雖然去過一些酒吧，但來這明顯是紅燈區的地方還真的是第一次，他純潔的佐助怎麼會帶他來這裡啊!自己是不是誤會了什麼?!為什麼佐助一付很熟悉這裡路的樣子啊。

「佐助……所以我們來這裡?」鳴人有些戰戰兢兢的跟在佐助身邊走著。

「給你嫖妓。」佐助瞥了鳴人一眼帶他走到一個不算高級也不老舊的旅館，理頭還看到好幾個看起來就是應召小姐的那種人啊…還有應召少爺。

不要說的那麼簡結還臉不紅心不跳，你不是佐助你是誰!

「佐助…你怎麼好像很熟這裡的樣子。」鳴人有些擔心，他一直以為是高領之花的竹馬，怎麼這麼熟悉這種風流之地，腦中不經出現了許多想像。

「你不要亂想…我家一個祖宗在這附近開酒店。」佐助怕鳴人想到什麼不該想的，他才不是那種隨隨便便的人。

「喔…好。」鳴人呆呆的點頭，幸好不是他想的那樣，什麼美麗的少年缺錢出來賣的劇本差點在腦中形成，不對他怎麼就認為佐助是來賣不是來嫖的，不!他家佐助那麼好看要也是人家到貼。

「給你，錢我付過了，祝你好運。」佐助說著從口袋掏出一把鑰匙，上面還寫著419號房，一夜情…還真是用心的數字。

「啊…謝謝。」鳴人默默接過來，吞了一下口水，有些緊張:「那我…去了，佐助你要在這等我喔，不要丟下我。」

「好好好，緊張什麼你快去。」隨隨便便敷衍了對方一下佐助推了鳴人的肩膀讓他快點上樓。

在看到鳴人準備走上樓打算推門出去找個地方喝個東西休息一下，結果鳴人的聲音又從背後傳來:「佐助你要在這等我喔，我很快回來我說。」

佐助翻了個白眼把準備推門的手收了回來，很快回來……身為個男人說這種話好嗎?

不過萬一鳴人幹出心得了在裡面搞個兩個小時自己啟不是等到發慌……這樣比起來最好還是三分鍾就射吧，反正只要射了就好，時間不重要。

正膽顫驚心的走上樓的鳴人不知道自己默默被佐助詛咒了成為早洩男的事情。

鳴人上樓後佐助只好走到旅館大廳的椅子找個位置坐下，畢竟答應了鳴人要在這裡等他，拿出手機看一下時間順便計算鳴人要花上多久，之後便閒著沒事的滑著手機打發時間，不久後就有人拍了他的肩膀。

轉過頭去是一個打扮濃妝豔抹的小姐，問了他要不要來一晚還可以給打八折，真是優惠啊可惜他對一個看起來比他大20歲的女人沒興趣，佐助嘴角抽蓄了一下認真的拒絕了，那小姐走前他隱約聽到她說了什麼”原來是同行。”感情是把他當成來賣的了?!他哪裡像來賣的!

無視了這場小鬧劇佐助繼續專心滑著手機，結果又有人找上門來，這次不是小姐到換成了一個中年男子，一開口就直接問他價碼怎麼算，當佐助說他不是來賣的時候還不相信硬是說他可以出雙倍的價錢樣他陪他一晚，佐助認真的解釋了他真的只是在等人那中年男子才無趣的走了，但走前又自言自語的說了一句”原來已經被包了可惜。”

就說了我到底哪裡像是來賣的!佐助在內心詛咒了鳴人不下百次，要不是他那爛毛病自己怎麼會在這裡一直被當成出來賣的MB。

佐助在心裡翻著白眼坐回椅子上，在第5次被人搭訕後決定離開旅館內，老實說他挺疑惑的，除了一開始的小姐後面幾次來找他搭話的都是有些年紀的中年男子，這太不科學了，怎麼那些男人都一付想操他的樣子，自己到底哪裡像是來賣的了!他又沒有像那些MB抹著粉穿著皮褲緊身衣眼神都在勾人似的，怎麼一個個都找上來。

佐助不知道那些男人比起刻意打扮得花枝招展的一般都更中意他這種看起來乾乾靜靜的，實際上乾不乾淨到是一回事，男人嘛不就喜歡外表純潔床上卻是個小騷貨的，又加上佐助骨子裡散發出的一點傲氣感，讓人更想征服，可惜佐助不是來賣的，不然應該會成為這裡的搶手貨，其他不說光靠臉身價就可以翻好幾倍。

佐助推開旅店的門溜到外頭，在旁邊巷子找了個人沒那麼多的地方靠著牆繼續滑手機，想鳴人下來找不到他只要走出旅店他也能看到，在不然鳴人即使腦子在不好始應該也知道要打電話給自己，這樣想著佐助便安心的靠在牆邊繼續等鳴人出來。

希望今天能解決啊，不然這事真的拖太久，他都在考慮要不要告訴鳴人的父母的，畢竟這是挺嚴重的關心到他們能不能抱孫子呢，況且鳴人還是獨子。

「甜心，一個人?」才沒過多久，不算太陌生的搭話方式又再度響起，佐助有些無奈的放下手機在心裡翻了個白眼準備離開卻被對方擋住去路，這才發現他們有兩個人，一樣看起來有一點年紀，身上來帶著酒味，比剛才那幾個人還更不好打發的樣子。

「小貓別急著跑嘛，你還沒找到客人吧，以前沒看過你新來的?。」男人檔在佐助身前，身手就要去抓他的手卻被佐助靈巧的閃過身去。

「我不是賣的，讓開。」佐助皺起眉被對方身上的酒精味道燻的不太舒服。

「不要開玩笑了，還是你在...等人?我們出三倍!三倍的錢，你今晚陪我們。」另外一個人也晃過來說到，笑著就捉住佐助的手腕，佐助連忙甩開退後了幾步卻撞到牆上，這才想起他在巷子裡，這可是個糟糕的地點。

「說了我不是賣的聽不懂嘛!」見男人又要伸手過來佐助一把打開對方的手等著兩人。

「媽的!真是野，很好我喜歡，夠辣。」男人揉了一下被打紅的手背列嘴笑了一下。

「穿的這麼騷包站在這裡還說不是來賣的，玩哪招啊小貓咪?」

騷包?佐助簡直是滿頭問號，自己規規矩矩的就穿著高領素衣和牛仔褲哪裡可以被說成騷包了他甚至穿著運動鞋不是靴子好嗎，雖然他的牛仔褲是修身款的，但比起那些露肩露腰貼身皮衣正常多了吧!

「夠了，我要走了。」不想更兩個半醉的人在有太多拉扯，佐助推開兩人就想離開，那兩個人卻死纏爛打一樣的又接著抓著他的手臂往回拖。

「搞什麼放開我!」佐助掙扎著想甩開對方抓著他的手，卻被另一人趁機掐了一把屁股稿的佐助整個脹紅了臉，他第一次被明目張膽的性騷擾:「你做什麼!?」

「手感挺不錯的，就不知道肏起來爽不爽。」男人猥褻的笑了笑和另一個人對了一眼。

「混帳，放開!」被兩人下流的話刺激到，佐助一用力甩手掙脫，見那人還想靠近反手就一拳揮上去，他這可算是正當防衛。

「幹!馬的。」男人結實了接了佐助一拳，沒想到這小貓還真的打一時怒火也起了來，抬起頭來就撲了過去:「臭婊子，看我今天不幹死你!」

男人撲過去抓住佐助的手把他抵在牆邊開始扭打起來，一對二對方又是身形比他高大的中年男子佐助很快就居了下風，腹部被對方踢了一腳，讓他忍不住摀著肚子咳嗽。

見佐助沒有太多力氣反抗，兩人對看了一眼拉著佐助就要往巷子深處拖，佐助掙扎著試圖向周圍求救，可惜這裡人本來就不多，會來的不是像那兩個人一樣的嫖客就是來賣的，誰想管別人那麼多，這裡可是紅燈區。

「安分點!」男人架著他手臂惡狠狠的說道，佐助抬頭瞪了他一眼。

很好…鳴人你一個射不出來，他媽的現在要害我被人肏!如果我真的被這兩個人上了我一定詛咒你一輩子射不出來!最好陽萎!

不過幸好上帝是眷顧佐助的…又或者說也是眷顧鳴人，在佐助被那兩個人拖進巷子之前急著找佐助的鳴人就推開旅店的門東張西望，然後聽到這邊的聲響探了過來，看到佐助被兩個人抓著身上衣服被扯的亂七八糟還有一些擦傷，紅著眼衝了過來，意外的一下子就把那兩個人扯開掀倒在地佐助身邊把佐助拉到身後。

「混帳你們對佐助做什麼!」鳴人居高凌下的瞪著那兩個人，突然被扯開摔在地上的兩人也有些傻住，被此時氣場特別強大的鳴人給鎮的愣住:「給我滾遠一點。」

鳴人瞪著兩人落下一句話，扯著還有些傻楞的佐助離開巷子，地上這才反應過來的兩人默默摸著鼻子爬起來，看著鳴人想到，看來是正主來了，就說那樣子一看就是高級貨的肯定早被人包了，自倒霉趣的去尋找下一個目標。

等等…鳴人突然是怎麼了，那個超級大白癡呢? 這個氣氛不太對勁啊，這不是我認識的鳴人，你是誰?

「欸…鳴人?」佐助被鳴人扯著手腕拉出巷子，老實說還真沒看過鳴人發怒的樣子，平常都是一臉白癡的樣子，就算兩人吵架最後也都是鳴人來巴著他求原諒，像在就像隻鎮怒的雄獅讓佐助一下子有點適應不過來。

鳴人扯著他離開巷子後不是走出這附近反到直接拉著佐助進了剛才的旅店，在佐助還沒反應過來時已經拉著他走上樓梯。

「等等!鳴人去哪啊?」而且話說鳴人這是成功了沒有?總不能讓自己白白被調戲啊。

「房間還沒退。」鳴人說著拿出佐助剛剛給他房間鑰匙，走到房間前打開門一下把佐助推了進去，踉蹌了幾步佐助抬起頭幸好房間裡沒有什麼小姐在了不然他應該會該尬到死。

「對了…鳴人你成功了嗎?」佐助轉過身看鳴人反手把房門鎖好一臉陰沉的看著他小心翼翼的開口問到。

「沒有。」鳴人簡結的回答，今天一如往常的也是大失敗。

「沒有?!」佐助簡直要瘋，自己吃了那麼多虧結果這家伙還是失敗今天到底為了什麼來這裡啊。

「如果我成功了你現在就在巷子裡被那兩個家伙猥褻了知不知道啊我說!」鳴人意外憤怒的吼到，佐助被他吼的一愣一愣的，心想鳴人今天怎麼了不會是被他找來的小姐嘲笑了?不過沒等佐助細問鳴人就幾大步走過來抓住佐助的手一扯就把對方甩在床上還順便彎下腰拔下他的球鞋扔到一邊。

「欸欸!你做什麼?!」被鳴人的舉動嚇了一大跳，佐助連忙撐起身往後縮到床頭，看到鳴人坐在床邊黑著臉盯著他。

「你…不要太消沉…我們還可以試試別的方法總能好的」看鳴人沉默著不說話和已往的樣子差別太大佐助以為今天鳴人是被打擊太大了心情差，出聲小心安慰。

「佐助……。」過了一會兒鳴人才緩緩開口:「你…傷口痛嗎?」

「啊?」鳴人的話跳的太快讓佐助一下子沒轉過來。

「會痛嗎?」鳴人摸了摸佐助的臉，嘴角有一點擦傷，剛剛是不是被打到腹部了好像看到佐助摀著肚子。

「小傷而已，跟你打架都比這個疼的多。」推開鳴人的手佐助瞥過頭。

「我們打架都多久以前的事了還說。」鳴人噘起嘴，他們最後一次打架大概是初中時候了，之後雖然也動不動就吵但也沒動手過了，可能是年紀大了?不過主要是鳴人不想跟佐助打，佐助皮膚白隨便捏一下都會留下印子，看起來好像他欺負佐助似的明明自己被他打得更慘。

「因為你吊車尾打不過我就不和我打了。」

「對對對，我打不過你大爺。」我是捨不得你身上留印子啊，小時後佐助到是真的比他厲害但之後佐助一心讀書反到鳴人參加體育系社團又是體育生，身體比佐助好上恨多。

「好了，所以鳴人你今天還是沒射出來嗎?」佐助轉回今天的正題，他在下面等了鳴人也有快半個鐘頭。

「何止沒射出來，我甚至沒站起來……。」看鳴人一臉黑的說著，認真的語氣完全不像是開玩笑，佐助傻了眼，他要幫鳴人治療射不出精結果沒治好就算了甚至變成無法勃起?

「你說什麼?」佐助愣了，差點直接跟鳴人說我們還是去看醫生吧。

「我說我硬不起來啊!我看著那個小姐完全站不起來我說!」鳴人一付自暴自棄的樣子說到。

「好了冷靜點，沒關係不然我去問問我一個教授他說不定有認識這方面權威的醫生一定可以……?!」佐助還沒說完話就被鳴人抓住手一下子又愣住。

「佐助，你別說話先聽我說。」看鳴人一臉認真像是要宣告什麼大事情一般，佐助乖乖的閉嘴默默點了兩下頭讓鳴人說下去。

「我剛剛對著那個小姐完全硬不起來，然後...那個小姐還挺好心的說要幫我，但...還是不行，結果我就自暴自棄的跟她說了我本來的問題，然後就跟她聊了一下天。」

小姐說過她也遇過很多硬不起來的客人，射不出來到是比較少見，鳴人到也奇怪居然和她聊這些事情，不過鳴人現在連站都站不起來那小姐也沒多相信鳴人的說詞，就是射不出來這一點，後來小姐倒了一點酒給鳴人喝一邊跟她聊天。

鳴人甚至跟她說了他半年和佐助為了治療他這毛病的事情，小姐笑說他是有心上人吧所以對她硬不起來，真是癡情的人，鳴人笑著說他又沒有女朋友也沒喜歡的女孩子。

之後因為小姐給的酒裡加了一點催情劑鳴人慢慢的有一點感覺了，就在小姐摸上鳴人褲頭問他要不要繼續時鳴人突然站起來穿起褲子，抓著小姐的肩膀說到:「我終於想起來了啊我說!」

小姐也是愣的，還想問他是想起什麼了，結果鳴人只說了一句太感謝她了就請小姐離開自己也跑了出去，出了房間的小姐雖然也覺得莫名其妙不過反正錢是付過了也樂得賺一筆。

「所以…你想起什麼了?」聽完鳴人的話佐助提出問題。

「我知道為什麼我射不出來了我說!」鳴人有些激動的說到，佐助也可以理解畢竟這問題可是持續了大半年現在總算有一點苗頭。

「你知道問題出在哪了?」佐助心想今天總算是沒有白忙一場，不然錢花了時間浪費了他還被人白白猥褻了簡直不划算。

「對!佐助...你還記得我一開始跟你說的嗎，就是從高中修學旅行回來後我就射不出來了。」鳴人先是激動了一下，然後冷靜下來慢慢說到，看佐助眨了幾下眼像是再回憶的樣子然後看著鳴人點了點頭，好像是有這麼一回事沒錯。

「就是那次......你可能也不記得了，我也是剛剛突然想起來的……。」鳴人深吸了一口氣，娓娓道來故事的原由。

那是他們都修學旅行的時候，高中大部分的人在修學旅行時都成年的了，所以偷喝酒什麼的在正常不過，當然未成年的照樣跟著偷喝，老師們也因為同學們都要畢業了只要不大吵大鬧都徵一隻眼閉一隻眼。

那天鳴人佐助他們也是在最後一天晚上在飯店時和一群班上同學聚再一起大家一邊玩牌、國王遊戲什麼的輸的就喝，最後大家基本都是醉醺醺的，鳴人和佐助同一間房，時間晚了大家收攤各自回房兩人也就互相攙扶搖搖晃晃的回到飯店房間。

進了房間鳴人拖了鞋亂丟就直接撲到他的床上滾了一圈，佐助到是乖乖的蹲在門口把鞋子擺好還順便把鳴人的鞋子撿了回來，不過就聽到鳴人在床上嚷嚷說住飯店鞋子要亂丟才不會有東西爬上床，佐助沒裡他把鞋擺好在門口然後慢慢走過來，不過腳步也是有一些不穩，臉上也泛著紅暈。

鳴人抱著枕頭側躺在床上看著領口襯衫扯開幾顆的佐助慢慢走過來，卻沒有走回自己的床上，反而爬到鳴人這裡來側躺在他對面跟他四目相交。

「你幹嘛?你的床在那一邊吧。」鳴人推了佐助一把。

「我要睡靠牆的，你走開。」佐助喝了酒也幼稚的耍起小脾氣，坐起身伸手就扯鳴人的衣服要他跟自己換位置。

「早上明明是你說要靠窗的啊我說!」鳴人也不起來，早上先選位置的也是佐助，他才不要妥協。

「起來!」

「不要!」

於是兩個喝了酒的人在床上扭打起來，一下你把我壓在身下一下我反身壓住你被單亂成一團，扭打中少不了肢體碰撞，佐助一個沒注意一下摸到鳴人的下身，股了起來在褲子裡稱出傘狀，反常的沒紅著臉不好意思的跳開，到是喀喀的笑著扯下鳴人的褲子一下把手覆上去。

「小佐助你幹嘛啊?!」鳴人連忙想扯回自己的褲子，但佐助一把抓住他身下精神的家伙讓他不敢亂動生怕被佐助一捏絕子絕孫。

「這麼精神，幫你撸一砲感謝我吧!」

然後藉著酒醉佐助幫鳴人撸了一砲，技術說不上多好，但鳴人現在想起來，當初真的是爽上天了，而且當天晚上佐助還笑著蹭在他身上說什麼最喜歡鳴人了，他這輩子沒見過這麼可愛的佐助。

可惜隔天起來，鳴人精神是恍惚的，只看到佐助躺在他旁邊睡著，想到昨天都喝高了，自己的內褲還有異樣黏膩的感覺，看來是一些生理反應殘流的，喝了酒什麼都記不清了，昨天好像自慰了?而且還爽到不行的樣子，等等佐助醒來被他發現一定會被他打，還是他還沒醒趕快去清理一下，於是鳴人溜進了浴室……

 

「所以都是你的錯啊佐助。」鳴人坐在床上認真的看著做再他對面有些接受不了過大信息量的佐助，鳴人剛剛說什麼?是說他幫他撸過一砲?

「什麼…我的錯?」

「就是因為你幫我撸過那一次，所以我之後自慰才都射不出來啊我說!」一定事那天手感太好了，仔細想想他有時候看黃片或是自撸的時候偶爾不對是每次根本都會想到佐助啊，這麼一想根本不正常啊，為什麼自慰會想到自己朋友啊。

「不對，等等你怎麼能確定是我害的?!」佐助神情慌張一手摀著半邊臉一邊揮手，突然被冠了一個害人射不出來大半年的罪名，而且他根本不記得他有幫鳴人撸過啊，真的是酒後亂性啊。

「所以…只要確認就好了吧我說。」鳴人一臉認真的看著有些接受不了現實的佐助。

「怎麼…確認?」佐助慢慢抬起眼眨了眨眼看著鳴人，看鳴人一手扯開自己褲頭然後佐助摀著臉的手就被鳴人拉了過去……放在他的褲襠部，佐助先是傻眼然後整個臉脹紅了起來。

「你…你這是要幹嘛?」

「幫我撸。」鳴人一臉認真不像是在開玩笑。

「你瘋了啊!!」佐助紅著臉像抽開手卻被鳴人死死的抓住。

「我射不出來都是你害的啊!你必須負責啊我說!」鳴人也堅持著，佐助聽著覺得是歪哩，但又莫名的好像有一點……道理?

我真是瘋了我，佐助想著閉上眼，拉下對方的底褲慢慢把手包覆住那個挺立的東西，算了就試一次，撸一砲而已有什麼大不了。

佐助的手有一點抖，畢竟實打實幫別人打手槍他可是第一次幹，雖然說鳴人的話裡自己好像喝醉了幫他撸過一次，喝醉的自己到底在想什麼啊，佐助簡直想去撞牆。

把鳴人的內褲拉下後裡面早就挺起來的性器就彈了出來，說實話鳴人那裡真的挺大的，雖然羞的臉都紅了，佐助一手摀住自己半張臉，一手握住鳴人的陰莖慢慢滑動，不過要怎麼做才好啊……鳴人也沒跟他說啊，佐助自暴自棄的想就隨便幫他撸一撸吧，自己對打手槍這種事情沒什麼實際研究的啊。

佐助一邊幫對方套弄著一邊想到如果鳴人還是射不出來，那他啟不是要撸到手斷掉?他一開始有想過鳴人在他摸上去的那一剎那就會軟掉，不過事實上鳴人是更興奮啊，總覺得他握上去後鳴人的陰莖又脹大了一點。

佐助隨便摸一摸就聽到鳴人開始發出舒爽的喘息，聽起來竟然意外的有些性感?我怎麼會覺得這大白癡有些低沉的喘息很性感啊!佐助一激動手差點用力，不過好在他還意識到自己正抓著對方的重要部位才沒有捏下去。

「啊…佐助，你在摸上面一點，對那邊。」鳴人仰著頭讓佐助摸性器的頂部，在佐助一邊套弄著他柱身的時候忍不住一邊擺著腰在對方手裡挺動。

等等...好像?鳴人動著腰，慢慢睜開眼看到摀著臉低頭又忍不住瞄一眼自己手握著地方的佐助，撐起身一下拉開對方遮著臉的手看佐助咬著下唇，一下貼上去穩住對方。

沒有想到鳴人會突然吻上來佐助一下愣住居然也忘了推開鳴人就讓他把舌頭伸進了自己口腔裡攪弄了一番。

「佐助…手不要停啊。」鳴人握住佐助的手讓他繼續在自己的性器上下撫弄，整個人貼近佐助靠著對方自己也擺著腰在佐助手裡抽插。

鳴人靠在自己肩上，鼻息就在耳邊吐著溫熱的氣息打在耳垂上把佐助惹的輕顫，手被對方握住其實他已經幾乎沒有在動作都是鳴人握著他的手在他手掌裡抽插，手心被鳴人頂端溢出來的液體用的滑膩膩發出一點咕揪聲，讓佐助羞恥的把臉埋到對方肩上。

鳴人一邊喘著一邊加快速度，真的不一樣，和以往自己看著片子撸的時候感覺都不一樣，佐助的手修長骨感不是很光滑卻是帶著一點點薄繭，可能和以前練過劍道有關係。

「佐助……嗚!」

鳴人突然臥緊佐助的手又吻上他的嘴唇，被用力吻上的瞬間佐助閉緊了雙眼，在鳴人用力挺動了幾次後感到手掌一股溫熱黏膩的感覺……鳴人射了?

佐助慢慢張開眼睛，看到鳴人也是有些傻傻的看著他，兩人分開了一些，佐助慢慢放開手舉了起來，上面掛著白濁的液體，看了看自己的手又看向鳴人的陰莖上面也是有著殘流的液體，最後再看向鳴人同樣也是愣住的臉。

「鳴人……你射了?」治療了大半年，終於成功了?雖然方法在他們的意料之外。

「真的…佐助我射出來了我說!」鳴人一臉欣喜，只差沒跳起來跑幾圈。

「真的是……太好了。」覺得這個時候應該也是要恭喜鳴人，雖然製好的方法有些奇怪，佐助抽來紙巾把手上沾著的精液擦乾靜，默默的就想爬下床，卻被鳴人扯住一個不平衡整個倒在床上，鳴人整個人壓了上來。

「先別走啊佐助。」鳴人看佐助要走一下子把他扯回來壓在床上，雙手固定在他身體兩側讓他沒辦法逃跑。

「不是都幫你撸出來了嗎…我…我們該走了吧。」佐助說話的時候甚至沒有正眼看鳴人，他現在真的無法直接面對他，而且鳴人還沒有把褲子穿好。

「可是佐助…你看。」鳴人說著豪不羞恥的拉著佐助的手貼到自己身下，那裡又興奮的站了起來，佐助一下子抽回手。

「你…你你，你怎麼又…?!」佐助把手握在胸前有些語無倫次，這家伙明明剛才射了一砲怎麼又站起來了，難不成還要自己再幫他撸一次啊。

「你要幫幫我啊佐助。」鳴人一臉委屈的樣子，佐助真的很想打下去，現在倒底誰比較委屈啊!

「你自己去旁邊撸!」佐助抓緊自己的手整個人往後縮到床頭，殊不知是給自己找了條死路。

「不要，都是佐助害的你要負責啊我說。」

「怎麼又是我的錯了?!」佐助簡直崩潰，射不出來是他的錯，現在興奮又是他的問題了?

「是你找來的那個小姐給我喝的酒，她酒裡下了催情劑，所以我現在超興奮的我說。」鳴人說的只算半個實話，雖然小姐給他的酒真的有助興作用，不過也不是很強烈，只是他現在一看到佐助就真的硬到不行啊。

「她…給你下藥?」佐助聽鳴人這麼一說反而有些心軟，自己怎麼沒料到這件事情，那鳴人啟不是忍的很辛苦?

「對啊佐助，我快瘋了，你幫幫我吧我說。」鳴人見佐助意志有些動搖，在加緊一步的裝可憐扁著嘴，眼睛閃啊閃的，佐助最受不了這一招了，死纏爛打。

「你……好吧，我也有錯，就…幫你一下。」佐助想著要不是他帶鳴人來紅燈區也不會害他被人下藥，反正撸一次和撸兩次沒什麼區別，卻沒料到自己一時心軟把自己整個人給賣了。

「佐助你最好了我說。」鳴人說著整個人撲過來在他身上磨蹭。

「好啦…快點吧，你忍的很難受吧。」佐助把鳴人推開一點吞了一口唾液就準備伸手去握對方的性器，沒想到鳴人卻先一步抓住他一把壓在身下，卡在他雙腿中間，然後把他的衣服整個掀了起來拉到胸口。

「等等等，你幹什麼啊!」佐助吃驚的踢著腿扯著鳴人後腦的頭髮把對方拉起來。

「佐助你不是說要幫我嗎?」鳴人被扯著頭髮有點疼，噘著嘴跟佐助說道。

「我…是答應…就…不是要幫你撸?」佐助看鳴人有些疼的樣子輕輕放開對方的頭髮還揉了一下鳴人的頭小心翼翼的問到。

「不是啊，我想要抱佐助我說。」鳴人眨了眨眼毫不保留的實話實說。

「什麼?」

「就是想抱佐助啊。」

「抱?」

「就是想上你，和你做愛。」看著一臉不知所措的佐助，鳴人打了直球，病且一臉認真，因為太認真了讓佐助傻了好幾秒。

「……等等!你瘋了!?」終於反應過來，佐助一下子要坐起來推開鳴人，可惜鳴人也不是省油的燈哪會讓人就這麼跑了。

「佐助明明答應我了現在要跑票嗎我說!」鳴人死死按著佐助不讓他起來一邊跟他爭論。

「我是說幫你撸，又不是給你上!這差很多啊!」

「不管啊，佐助答應我了!而且你明明很喜歡我!」

「少自戀了，誰喜歡你這個超級大白癡!」佐助伸出手推著鳴人的臉把他堆開，頭側到一邊。

「你明明就喜歡我，不然剛剛親你怎麼沒推開我，而且喝醉的時候還死蹭在我身上說什麼最喜歡鳴人了!還叫我不要跟牙他們走太近，你是在忌妒吧小佐助。」鳴人抓過佐助的手按在床上府下氛看著一臉通紅的佐助，把頭撇到一邊。

佐助不想承認，他喜歡鳴人，可能是超過友情的那種，鳴人小時候剛來城裡，和他成為鄰居，他們也就理所當然的成了竹馬，雖然一直打打鬧鬧，佐助從小就受女孩子歡迎，鳴人倒是長大後人氣也開始高了起來之後也交過不少女朋友雖然都沒有下文。

佐助知道鳴人越大對他越包容，像是吵架不管誰錯總是先道歉，小時後常打架長大後就開始說什麼”佐助你身上容易留印子，跟你打架好像我欺負你啊”，之後都單方面被他打著，佐助心情不好就安慰他，騎車帶他出去吹風，自己高考前晚自習時還天天幫自己送消夜。

他最印象深刻的是有一次自己被幾個小混混纏上打了一架，好像是因為對方喜歡的女生喜歡自己的樣子，無聊的裡由，讓佐助被堵在巷子裡，雖然最後成功脫身，不過對方有三、四個人他身上還是掛了很多彩。

那次他也是少有的看到鳴人發怒的樣子，他知道鳴人真的生氣的時候是很冷靜的面無表情一句話都不會說，然後隔天再家養傷的他就被告知了鳴人和那幾個人打起來還把對方打進醫院，這件事情讓鳴人停學了兩個星期。

之後鳴人同樣掛著彩跑來他家看他，笑著跟他說:「我教訓過那幾個家伙了，趕弄傷我家佐助才不原諒他們我說。」

佐助坐在床上輕輕回了他一句”大白癡。”

但鳴人總說他是他最好的朋友……最好的朋友，所以我們再好也只是朋友，佐助是這麼告訴自己的，所以他把那份多的感情放在心中的箱子裡。

現在鳴人卻突然說喜歡他什麼的……這叫他突然怎麼接受的了，其實是高興到不知道說什麼才好啊，佐助想著摀住自己的眼睛，眼睛熱熱的他才不是想哭。

「混帳…自己不想插後面，現在卻說要操我。」佐助摀著眼睛揉了揉，咬著下唇聲音有些抖。

「佐助……?」鳴人伸手拉開佐助遮著眼睛的手，眼角還是掛著一點淚痕，紅通通的。

「等等...欸你別哭啊，真的不願意算了啊，你說的對啊我太自做多情了我說。」鳴人有些慌張的伸出手抹著佐助的眼角。

「你這個大白癡…….。」佐助嘴裡罵著伸出手環住鳴人的脖子把他拉進自己，明顯感受到鳴人僵了一下。

「佐…佐助?」

「白癡，我喜歡你啊。」

「佐…佐助你說什麼?」佐助悶悶的聲音在耳邊響起，鳴人埋在他的肩頭有一些錯呃，佐助剛剛……是說喜歡他對吧?他沒聽錯吧?

「白癡…不要讓我說第二遍。」佐助抓住鳴人的肩頭把他拉起來，然後直接把嘴貼了上去，鳴人太意外了甚至忘記閉上眼睛，在回過神後摟住佐助的後腦把他按在床上翹開對方的唇瓣。

「嗚…嗚恩。」鳴人的舌頭伸進他的口腔和他的纏繞在一起，佐助沒有拒絕而是認真的回應雖然很是生疏，但鳴人又能好到哪裡去不過是在亂咬一通，唾液交纏留不住的甚至隨著嘴角掛在他臉頰邊。

鳴人起身後一邊喘著氣，臉上帶著紅暈內心有說不出的狂喜，佐助喜歡他，不對是愛他，他以前根本沒有意識到過，自己對佐助的感情根本超越了友情，但是同時他也害怕著至己超出的感情於是不停的欺騙自己，我們是朋友，是最好的朋友，久了還真的把自己給騙過去了，但是今天他全部都想起來了，早在半年前，他們就應該不只在是朋友。

「佐助…我想，再認真跟你說一次。」鳴人跪在佐助腿間，一手輕輕撥著佐助額前的髮絲認真的開口:「我，漩渦鳴人喜歡宇智波佐助，和我交往好嗎?」

「…白癡吊車尾。」佐助用手被摀著嘴，撇過頭去。

「佐助你這是搭不搭應嗎?」鳴人噘起嘴把佐助的臉搬回來，難得他這麼認真的說。

「我…都這樣了還能不答應嗎。」佐助閩了一下嘴，看起來竟是有些委屈的樣子，他當然委屈第一次和人交往馬上就要被打本壘，雖然對象是鳴人也不是很糟糕就是了。

「佐助我最喜歡你了啊我說!」鳴人撲下來摟住佐助的頭在他頸間狂蹭，搞得佐助有些癢，而且鳴人一貼進他，對方腫脹的下體也貼在他身上，隔著褲子都能感受到火熱熱的氣息。

於是佐助抬起腰用有些粗糙的牛仔褲去磨鳴人，讓鳴人一個打站整個人抖了一下跳起來:「佐佐…佐助。」

「這麼精神，幫你打一砲感謝我吧。」佐助說著勾起嘴角笑的很是媚惑。

“啊…這句話好像曾經也聽過啊我說。”鳴人想著也跟著壞笑了一下，在佐助嘴角親了一口，起身把佐助已經被他扯到胸前的上衣整個脫掉，佐助配合的舉起手讓鳴人脫下衣服甩到一邊，甩衣服的動作到是有些狂野。

「佐助最好了啊，可是我不只想打一砲啊。」然後鳴人府下身咬上佐助的側頸在那裡吮吸出屬於自己的印記，這時後突然覺得佐助皮膚白容易留印子真是太好了，他要多留幾個讓全世界知道宇智波佐助有主了，誰都別想動!

「嗚!你…就是個混帳。」佐助側過頭，抓著鳴人的肩頭，頸部傳來一些麻癢的感覺。

鳴人慢慢舔著，從脖子咬到鎖骨在留下好幾個印子，滿意的看著自己的傑作和佐助一臉不好意思的樣子舔了一下嘴角，他的佐助看起來真是美味極了，哪是那些片子裡的人可以比擬的。

鳴人想著手掌在佐助身上游移，不管摸到哪裡佐助都會輕輕的抖一下真是可愛死了，咬著嘴唇不想發出呻吟的樣子，剛剛明明還故意撩自己的啊，想著鳴人手摸到佐助的胸前撥弄著對方的乳尖，果然佐助瞪大眼睛嚇了一跳伸手就想阻止他，不過鳴人卻搶先一步府下身把其中一邊含到嘴裡。

「嗚!不要…你做什麼。」佐助整個人縮了一下想推開埋在他胸前的鳴人。

鳴人含住佐助的乳頭後就伸出舌頭在沿著乳暈繞著圈子，另一手輕輕的揉捏著另一邊把他搓的嫣紅，感受到口中含著的乳尖慢慢變的硬起來鳴人故意用力吮吸成功讓佐助發出好幾聲悶吭。

「嗚…嗚恩。」佐助被刺激的軀起膝蓋，沒想過乳頭被別人吸會這麼敏感，手抓住鳴人後腦的頭髮卻也沒真的用力要拉開他，一邊發出自己覺得羞恥的呻吟聲:「啊…鳴…鳴人別…啊嗯。」

鳴人舔完一邊放開後沒有離開而是轉頭去吸另一邊，離開溫熱的口腔暴露在帶著空調的冷空氣中，佐助被舔的濕潤紅腫的乳頭感受到一絲涼意讓他又抖了一下。

鳴人埋在佐助胸前，一邊吮吸著對方，一邊享受著佐助隱忍的呻吟聲，在他耳裡簡直堪比天籟，放開佐助的胸前，鳴人稍稍撐起身看著身上被他種下許多印子的佐助，彎起眉眼又在對方腹部咬了幾口。

「嗚…別…別舔了。」佐助推著鳴人，覺得自己胸前火辣辣的，兩邊的乳頭被鳴人吸的腫大了一圈顏色也變成深紅色，上面還泛著水光真的是很丟人。

「好!不舔了，我們做點別的我說。」鳴人做起身，跪在佐助腿間伸手去解對方的褲頭，鳴人把佐助的腰抬起來一些順著舉起佐助的雙腿把佐助的修身牛仔褲脫下來扔到一邊。

佐助雖然害羞其實也是挺配合的，不然鳴人也不會脫的那麼順利，把褲子扔到一邊後鳴人又把他的腳放下卡在他中間，低下頭隔著抵褲摸上佐助下身輕輕柔捏。

「佐助…你有感覺了對吧，硬了喔。」鳴人驚喜的看著佐助，果然他剛剛吸吸舔舔的佐助還是很有感覺的。

「白癡…我也是男人…當然會硬。」佐助撇過頭不直視鳴人的眼睛，在鳴人隔個底褲撫弄他的性器時忍不住閉上眼發出嗚聲，從來沒有自己已外的人碰過那裡，一想到是鳴人的手身體變得更加敏感。

「佐助…好敏感啊。」鳴人看著有些發抖的佐助，扯下佐助的底褲到大腿根，露出裡面半挺的性器，和佐助本人一樣秀氣，佐助本來也就不是體毛多的類型，鳴人伸手握住對方開始上下慢慢滑動，很快佐助就整個興奮起來，雙腿也不停磨擦他的腰側。

鳴人放開佐助的性器，抬起他的腰拉了一個枕頭墊在下面，手指滑到身後的入口，不好好擴張的話佐助是第一次肯定會受傷的，想著鳴人坐起身在床頭櫃找到旅館附贈的保險套拆開來把套子套到自己陰莖上，在佐助眨著眼看他的時候擠出套子裡的潤滑劑抹在手指上伸到對方的股間。

「佐助…忍耐一下。」鳴人彎下腰在佐助額腳親了一下，佐助側過頭閩著嘴輕輕點頭閉緊眼睛，雙腿也跟著環上鳴人的腰，然後感受到鳴人沾著潤滑劑帶著涼感黏膩的手指抵在自己入口慢慢伸進體內。

「嗚!」佐助抓緊身下的床單，被異物入侵的感覺特別鮮明，鳴人的動作很輕到是不會讓他覺得疼。

鳴人扶著佐助的膝蓋，慢慢的幫對方擴張，伸入兩指後在四周按壓旋轉，突然想到佐助之前說的什麼前列腺按摩於是抬起頭:「佐助你之前是不是說過什麼前列線按摩很舒服什麼的，要不要試試看?」

「什…什麼?」還有些恍神的佐助一下子沒裡解鳴人說了什麼，迷迷糊糊的撐起半身看著對方就看鳴人笑了一下。

「你那天跟我說了之後我就去查過了，所以大概是在這附近吧我說。」鳴人轉動著手指按壓著對方的內壁在找著那個地方，按著按著明顯在摸過一個地方時佐助全身抖了一下睜著眼睛不可置信的看著他，

“啊…是這裡啊。”鳴人想著露出惡作劇般的笑容，刻意往那處磨擦按壓，果然佐助整個人都縮了起來。

「啊…啊嗯，等…等，咿啊…不要，嗚停，不要那邊，不…不行。」佐助夾緊鳴人的腰，手軟軟的推著對方晃著腦袋，劇烈的快感傳了上來幾乎讓他無法控制自己。

「佐助夾的那麼緊到底是要還是不要啊。」鳴人看著眼眶裡泛著水的佐助，又故意欺負他似的摳弄那個小點，把佐助逼出更多咿咿啊啊的呻吟。

「嗚…不行，不要用…那邊啊嗯。」佐助整個人都在抖，後穴一縮縮的絞著鳴人的手指，像是拒絕又像是挽留，前端被刺激的留出許多半透明的前列腺液真是色情到不行啊，鳴人心想。

又插進一根手指，鳴人一邊刺激對方一邊也做好擴張在覺得差不多時也不在逗佐助把手指抽了出來換成自己的性器抵在穴口處。

「佐助…我進去了喔。」鳴人握住對方的腰吞了一下口水，再看到佐助喘著氣轉過頭來看著他，閩了下嘴輕輕點頭後慢慢把自己推入對方體內。

「啊……阿嗯。」佐助躬起身子，鳴人的陰莖比手指還粗上許多，被擴張到極致讓他忍不住伸出手揪緊鳴人的後背，才發現鳴人連上衣都好好穿著，自己卻被脫的一絲不掛有些不滿。

鳴人緩緩的全部挺入之後鬆了一口氣，佐助看來也沒受傷的樣子，正準備動腰時佐助卻伸手開始扯他的衣服。

「怎麼啦佐助。」

「嗚…脫掉。」佐助扯著鳴人的衣服要把他拉起來，只有自己光著身子太不公平了。

鳴人無奈的笑了一下直起身把上衣脫掉丟到一邊又府下身捏了一下佐助的鼻肩說道:「這樣滿意了吧。」

佐助揪著臉點了點頭伸手環住鳴人的脖子，腿也跟著纏上對方的腰，自己動了動腰，被鼓勵的鳴人一手拖著佐助的臀部開始擺動腰肢。

「嗚…啊嗯。」細碎的呻吟開始從佐助口中傳出，剛剛一看到鳴人脫掉上衣不想承認他整個人都興奮的發毛，麥色的肌膚配上緊實的身材難怪現在會有這麼多女孩喜歡這個白癡，不過想著鳴人現在是屬於他的又摟緊了對方一點蹭在他耳邊。

「啊…佐助，我有點忍不了啊。」鳴人慢慢的抽插著讓佐助適應因為對方的身子還是有些僵，但裡面溫熱的觸感讓他幾乎忍不住要不顧一切的猛幹。

「那就…不要忍，我…我也想要…你。」佐助摟著鳴人在他耳邊說到，腿纏上對方的腰鼓勵著他更過分一點對自己也沒關係。

「佐助!」鳴人一把吻上佐助的唇，把那張誘惑他的小嘴賭的死死的，一手扶著佐助的大腿開始猛力導幹，跨部撞擊臀部的力度發出啪啪的聲響。

「嗚!嗚嗯!」佐助也用力抓緊鳴人，指甲似乎在鳴人背後抓出幾道痕跡，一點點疼但鳴人不在意，繼續放肆的吻著對方，在對方身體裡馳騁。

放開佐助的唇後鳴人直起身子看著胸口劇烈起伏的佐助，被他頂的晃一晃的，手抓緊身下的床單，眼神迷離嘴角還掛著唾液一付淫亂的樣子。

「嗯…啊咿…嗯啊。」佐助克制不住的呻吟，鳴人每次插入都會撞擊到他的敏感點，從來不知道被這樣操也能這麼有快感，雙腿都興奮的抽蓄。

鳴人搬開佐助的膝蓋讓他雙腿大張，挺動著跨部，先前的礦張做的很足，保險套上的潤滑劑也加足了做用，讓鳴人可以很順利的進出，但佐助裡面還是好緊，每次插入裡頭的媚肉就回緊貼上來讓他整個血液衝腦，只想更加疼愛身下的人。

「嗚…哼嗯…嗚嗯。」莫大的快感讓佐助受不住，想閉攏雙腿卻被鳴人抓著膝蓋往外扳，後穴被人肏著讓他無力發麻的抖著身子大腿根部微微的抽蓄，只好伸出手摀住自己的嘴讓呻吟聲不要更大。

「別遮佐助…我想聽你的聲音，放開…對，叫出來。」鳴人沒有拉開他的手，而是看著他懇求般的說到，鳴人的話像是有魔力一般，讓佐助拿開遮住嘴的手放到床上抓緊身下的床單，鳴人看佐助聽話的拿開手後笑了更加用力的操起對方。

「啊!嗯啊…嗚…咿啊…你…嗚…鳴人。」佐助咬著唇，被幹的說不出一句完整的話，鳴人看著佐助側過頭親吻他的膝蓋，覺得他的佐助真是世界上最好的人了。

「佐助…你真棒，再多叫一點…啊…叫我的名字。」鳴人放開佐助的膝蓋府下身摟住對方在他耳邊說到。

「鳴人!...啊嗯鳴…鳴人鳴人鳴人!」佐助閉緊眼用腿環住對方的腰，手也抓緊鳴人的背部在鳴人耳邊喊到。

簡直是幸福到不行啊，鳴人捧著佐助的臀部用力頂了幾次一邊用手握住佐助的前端套弄在第一次真正的性愛中達到高潮，在鳴人射出來時一邊刺激佐助的性器一邊頂到他的前列腺，佐助也跟著達到高潮呻吟了一聲射在他手裡和腹部上。

高潮後鳴人趴在佐助身上喘起，還沒有退出對方體內，過了一陣子才慢慢爬起來吻了下同樣大汗淋漓的佐助，慢慢把自己的東西抽出被操得有些紅腫的穴口，上面還掛著一下被擠出來的潤滑劑。

把用過的套子拆了打了個結丟到垃圾桶鳴人側躺到佐助身邊還助他的腰把他拉到自己懷裡吻著他的眼角。

「佐助……。」

佐助閉起眼睛享受鳴人的親吻，在不注意時卻被鳴人翻了個身又壓在身下，才發現鳴人的性器又站起來了，緊張的轉過頭去:「鳴…鳴人?」

「佐助再來一次吧?」鳴人裂開嘴笑，豪不羞恥的要求再來一發。

「等等，不!」佐助想起身推開鳴人，可惜被操的腰還是軟的根本沒力。

「總不能讓我自己解決吧，佐助你最好了。」鳴人說完，拉起佐助讓他跪著就貼到對方身上。

「等…等一下，你總要帶套。」想著是阻止不了鳴人了，佐助只好提醒對方拿套子。

「可是……旅館只附了一個，我身上又沒有，佐助也沒有吧?」鳴人說著拉開床頭的抽屜，裡面真的空空如也表示他沒說謊。

「我怎麼可能有!」他又不是那種把保險套放身上當避邪的人。

「對吧，所以只好這樣啦，我會幫你清乾淨的我說。」說完鳴人親了佐助一口，在佐助沒來的急阻止之前一下挺入對方還合不攏的穴口成功賭住佐助的話只剩下呻吟聲。

「嗚…你這個…混帳，我怎麼…就啊嗯…攤上你。」佐助把臉埋在枕頭一邊罵著一邊忍不住叫出聲，少了一層套子鳴人插在體內的感覺更加鮮明。

「因為佐助最喜歡我了嘛我說，佐助是我的了不會放手了喔。」說著獨佔宣言，鳴人在佐助耳垂咬了口，決定今天還要大戰個好幾回合才行，反正佐助最後都會答應他的，對於哄佐助他可是很有一套。

於是當天鳴人是把佐助背回自己的租屋處，還順便在家裡又來上了一發。

漩渦鳴人這射不了精的毛病看似徹底治好了，不過可能會絕子絕孫這件事情到是更加嚴重了，之後某一天佐助沉重的問鳴人要怎麼跟他們父母說這件事情，結果一開口鳴人就說:「啊?他們不是早就知道了嗎?」

成功讓佐助傻了眼，他是一段時間沒跟家裡連絡了，這是怎麼回事?

鳴人跟他說他們交往第一天，他就興奮的跟他老媽說他幫她找到兒媳婦了，說了是佐助後，九品反而擔心鳴人會太白癡被佐助嫌棄，鳴人倒是自信的說他家佐助可喜歡他了，完全不用擔心!

然後呢?兩家是什麼關係，自然而然就知道了，佐助也挺意外他家是那麼開放的嗎，只知道後來她媽媽說，也就鳴人受的了你的脾氣，從小看的也放心，你能開心就好，父親到是沒贊同，但也沒反對，只說他自己想清楚就好，鼬還是一如往常的搓了下他額頭。

「不用擔心喔，家裡什麼的，現在還是回歸正題吧我說，你要幫幫我啊佐助!」

對，沒錯他現在在鳴人租屋處，又被鳴人以射不出來的理由給叫來，這傢伙簡直睜眼說瞎話呢，昨天不知道是誰在自己屁股裡射了好幾砲。

「我不知道你哪裡看起來射不出來了。」佐助坐在椅子上居高凌下看著坐在地上的鳴人。

「真的!真的射不出來我說!」

「好好好，那是要怎樣，要我幫你撸嗎?」佐助也習慣了鳴人不就是打著小聰明要他幫他做一些奇奇怪怪的事嗎，自己也真是…每次最後都莫名其妙的答應了鳴人。

「不…要你幫我吹的說。」

「什麼?!」佐助震驚的從椅子上站了起來，吹?他是說那個吹?。

「佐助就幫幫我嘛，你最好了。」鳴人一下抓住佐助，又開起死纏爛打，閃著狗狗眼的模式，宇智波閉上了眼睛，他是不會妥協的……

 

所以漩渦鳴人那天射出來了嗎?當然射出來了，在佐助的臉上和嘴裡射了好幾砲。

“馬的!我真是沒用”在臉上嘴裡都掛著鳴人的精液被按倒在床上時的佐助在心裡默默咒罵著自己。

『今天也是大成功喔我說!』鳴人吃掉佐助的行動又成功了一次。

END


End file.
